10 Secrets
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Ten measly mini-stories involving our favorite pair of twins to get my inner muse going. Twincest warning.


I have this big stories planned out for the two and I guess, this is my starting muse. I don't really know if I should upload here or rather, write it anyway but if I don't, it'd going to be the death of me.

So, to insure that I don't die from all these feelings, I wrote ten mini-stories about our favorite twins with a minimun of 100 words. Yes, it's twincest so.. you get the drift.

* * *

><p>01 Evidence<p>

Yukio loved his brother. He loved Okumura Rin. He loved his beloved Nii-san.

But to what extent?

What proof did he show that he loved his brother oh so very much? The threats he daily gave out to him? The reprimanding whenever the boy didn't do homework (or worst, went through his personal belongings)? The gun directly pointed towards his face? The threat of death in his own hands?

Or how about the gaze that seemed to linger a bit too much Or the dreams in his mind? Or the slick liquid on his hands? And to what extent?

02 I'm here

"Come here, Yukio."

Rin wrapped his arms around his younger brother. When was the last time he saw Yukio cry like this? Months? Days? _Years?_He wasn't good with words. He was the type to show what he was truly feeling through action. No matter who the person was.

Even as he softly rubbed his brother's back, all he could think is _I'm here_.

"I'm here, Yukio. I'm here..."

Rin was always there for Yukio and judging by the ever more tighten grip around his waist, Yukio knew that. Rin wondered if Yukio always knew that.

03 Funeral

The day that Rin had died, Yukio felt like he lost something. Or rather, he felt like he lost two things during that day.

The funeral was black. Not black as in color (like how everyone was wearing the traditional funeral black), no, it was black like a black hole. He didn't see light. He didn't see the blue tint of the sky. All he saw was grey and black. Black like his heart.

Because Rin wasn't suppose to die.

He promised him that he wasn't going to die— he was a demon! Rin wasn't suppose to die...

04 Puppy love

Yukio softly kissed his older brother's forehead. Rin looked up, a bit surprised but all Yukio did was smile in return. Ever since his confession, their relationship as brothers didn't change all that much. He would still yell at him to do his homework (Rin would still continue to ignore him) except, that's where the "all that much" came into play.

Yukio felt like spoiling him to no end. He felt this odd, romantic urge to just shower him with love. He wanted to treat Rin like a precious jewel— he was worth more than that.

05 Gloves

"Hey Yukio, how does this look?"

Rin posed in his awesome, new, white gloves that found rummaging through his stuff. He had one hand on his hip and his other hand on pointing towards his chin, with a big grin on his face.

Yukio laughed.

"HEY! What's that suppose to mean?"

Rin glared at the hunched over, laughing mess called Yukio. He didn't expect him to look that stupid in the gloves. He liked them~ Especially since they were a very nice, clean white (something rare in Rin's clothes' lifetime).

"Alright, I get it! Sheesh!"

06 Blackboard

SMACK!

Rin blinked, completely startled, before realizing the pencil between his upper lip and nose had dropped on the desk and completely rolled off. Before he was going to yell at the person for breaking his concentration, he realized what kind of setting he was in.

Deskes. Blackboards. His classmates in their uniforms.

_Shit._

"Okumura-kun~" the voice had imidated a sickly sweet voice unlike the person who was saying it.

Twitch. Suddenly, Rin felt as if he was going to have one of those flashbacks people talk that they say happens before you die.

"Y-Yes, t-teacher?"

07 Muse

Rin started to gently rub Yukio's back. He's been working on something for about three hours straight and to Rin, it looked like Yukio was pushing himself again.

"Hey, take it easy, alright?" Yukio nodded in return, completely focused on his work.

He frowned a bit as the response and decided to make a quick midnight snack, just in case. Rin took it up and placed it right next to Yukio (who didn't even glance at it). He bent down a little and gave him a small peck on the lips and smiled.

"You got this."

08 Magic

_Worst magic trick ever._

Yukio sat in a pool of milk that _supposedly_ was to disappear. It got even worst, since it was his school uniform and they had school in about ten minutes. He looked— glared, actually —at the source of the milk mishap.

_Rin..._

"Nii-san..." his voice got extremely cold and deep.

The said boy flinched and abruptly straighten up, as if he was about to be yelled at by a military officer. The younger brother stood up, his head lowered and his hands tighten in a fist.

"Nii-san... worst magic trick ever."

09 Clean

Yukio was a neat freak. Rin knew that all too well, especially in _this_ sort of situation.

"A-Ahh, Yukio— s-stop!" he mewled.

"Nii-san, it's not clean down here,"

_Pervert_, he thought bitterly. He didn't expect to be cleaned down _there_! _What the hell was I thinking? Taking a bath with _this_ perv! _

"W-We're suppose to clean ourselves, **not** make an even _more_ mess— Ah!"

Rin felt a blow of air hit his ear and he twitched, his neck heating up. _T-This bastard..._

"We're in a bathtub, so it's okay, isn't it?"

_Son of a—_

10 Secret

It was suppose to be their little secret. Somehow, it tuned into something more.

As Yukio looked down at the slightly toned, smaller body beneath him, he wondered how it came to be like this. It wasn't like Rin _wasn't_ enjoying it— in fact, he looked like he was in pure euphoria. In the beginning, all they did was jack each other off; nothing more, and certainly nothing less.

It started escalating, however.

Suddenly, there was tongue. Suddenly, there was skin. Suddenly, there was moans and screams. Suddenly, it became all too sudden.

Where did it come from?


End file.
